Through Their Eyes
by TheUnwantedDemigod
Summary: Random one-shots from the perspectives of some of our favorite Unwanteds characters.
1. Chapter 1

_This fanfic takes place between The Unwanteds: Island of Silence and The Unwanteds: Island of Fire. It is about Claire Morning. It's a little short, hopefully I'll be able to update soon. Please review! Happy reading -TheUnwantedDemigod_

Helpless. That's how she felt. Claire Morning was tied up in the pantry of Gunnar Haluki's house and there was nothing she could do about it. She was bound and gagged so there wasn't a chance she could cast spells. At first Claire was angry, but then, thinking back on the events that led to her desperate situation, she began to drown in sorrow. She spent many of the countless hours thinking about her father, was he dead? She had seen what the heart attack components could do, but could they really kill a man? He was almost surely dead, if not someone would have come for her by now. That thought sent her spiraling, and it was a constant struggle to keep from despairing.

As her muscles began to cramp and her stomach began to ache, Claire thought of her past, before her father was hidden away as the death farmer. Because her father was in charge of the Purge, all of the other kids avoided her and looked at her with fear. All of the kids, except Liam. The one friend Claire had, the one who would listen to her sing and harmonize with her before she even knew what harmony was. He even told her he loved her once, though neither of them really knew what love was, because it was illegal. There was one difference between her and Liam though, Claire got caught, and Liam didn't. If only she had known then what the future held in store, she would have reported him in a heartbeat, but now...now he was a jailer, working against Artime. She knew from the look in his eyes that the only reason she was still imprisoned was because he was scared. He didn't used to be that way, he used to be courageous, unafraid to sing and express the few feelings he had. Now he was just another coward, fear pounded into him by the cruel government of Quill. Even though Claire's rage bubbled against Liam, even though she wanted to yell at him for being so fainthearted, he was the only reason she didn't go completely crazy. The few times a week that he slipped her out of the pantry and fed her and talked to her, those times made her long for her family, but her family was gone, she had no family. As hot tears ran down her hollow cheeks, she knew what it was like to be Unwanted all over again.

Her father and Liam weren't the only people Claire thought about. She thought about Gunnar, was he alive? Did they kill him too? That thought was unbearable, without her father, Gunnar was the closest thing to family she had. Claire also thought about Alex and his friends and all of the other Artimeans. If her father was gone, so was Artime and all of the magical creatures and statues he had created. No one would know what had happened, Alex and Simber had gone to find Lani, Meghan, and Samheed, if Simber was gone, was Alex stranded? Did he drown in the open ocean? What about the others? Did they make it back to Artime? All of the unanswered questions made Claire Morning feel helpless. And hopeless.


	2. Chapter 2

_This one-shot takes place during The Unwanteds: Island of Shipwrecks. It is from the perspective of Carina. Hope you all enjoy! Please review and give constructive criticism. -TheUnwantedDemigod_

Carina felt sick to her stomach. She'd been riding on Simber for almost three days and nights, Sean hanging below them. She started out trying to make conversation with Simber, but his short answers made it clear that he wasn't really interested in chatting. They had brought food with them, but at the speed they were going, Carina felt ill just thinking about it. Add to that the sound of Sean's tortured groans below her, and she didn't want to eat at all. Thinking about the last few days with Sean made Carina happier than she could have imagined. Knowing he was in pain made her eyes well up with tears. Until she thought he was gone, she never realized how much she loved him.

When Seth's father died, she was heartbroken, but her friends, including Sean, had come around her and helped her overcome her sorrow. When Mr. Today died and Artimé with him, she was shattered. She helped Alex all she could, despite being the mother of a young child, but ultimately, Seth came first, no matter what. Living in Quill for that short while had been painful. A Necessary sympathizer to Artimé took them in and kept them fed. Trying to suppress all creativity and living with the fear that Seth would never know the beautiful world of Artimé was agonizing. The minute Carina heard that Artimé was back, she packed up and took Seth there.

When she realized that her mother was partially responsible for the death of Marcus, she was furious. She had hated her mother enough for being Secretary to the High Priest. She'd hated her enough for letting her go to her death in the lake of boiling oil. She'd hated her enough for staying away from Artimé, even when she knew the truth. But when Carina found out that Eva Fathom was one of Aaron's Restorers, she was completely outraged. She shamelessly wished her mother was dead instead of Mr. Today. In her darkest moments, she had even considered going into Quill and killing Eva, but she had settled for disowning her and changing both her and Seth's last names to Holiday.

Seth had gotten bigger since their return from Quill and Carina finally felt comfortable leaving him in the care of others. When the opportunity rose to go help save Lani and Samheed she was all for it. The only worry she had was leaving Seth an orphan, but she knew he would be in good hands in Artimé if anything were to happen to her. The rescue of Sam and Lani had been pretty exciting, except for being unconscious the whole time. That was pretty lame, she and Sean had both been bummed about that, so when Alex asked her if she was willing to go save Copper, she was quite enthusiastic about it. The adventure had been great, until the eel attacked them on Karkinos. That was the first time in a very long time she had been truly scared. That was when she realized that Sean was more than a friend.

When Carina watched Florence set Sean's leg, she wanted to take all of his pain away. She would have traded places with him in a heartbeat if only because it would have been less painful than watching him suffer. After that incident, she and Sean were nearly inseparable. When they went over the waterfall, she feared the worst for him. His leg seemed much worse than before and she wondered if he would even be able to walk normally again, that was something she still wondered as she grew more and more restless on Simber's back.

Another groan from Sean jolted her back to reality. "We'll be there soon Sean," she called to him, hoping she was right.

"We've alrrready passed two islands, so just one more beforrre we reach Artimé," Simber said quietly.

Carina nodded. She leaned out from Simber's back to look at the sling hanging below them, her heart dropped at the sight of Sean's flushed face, moist from either sweat or tears, probably both. Carina gulped back a sob and leaned her head on Simber's neck, letting her tears roll down his smooth back. She cared about Sean. A lot. All she wanted was to get home, to get Sean the help he needed, and to see Seth.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone, sorry it's been a little while since I last updated. I'm dying for Unwanteds Quests so I decided to write this fanfic set about five years after Island of Dragons. It was really fun to write, I hope you enjoy it! Please review, I'd love some constructive criticism to help make my writing better! -TheUnwantedDemigod_

I looked around the table at all my closest friends. Life certainly had given us a ride, but finally peace had come. We were eating breakfast, keeping a tradition that had started about five years ago.

"Where's Samheed?" Alex asked me.

"He's at the theater of course, today is the last dress rehearsal before the show, so he wants to make sure everything will run smoothly."

"Good ol' Sam, always the perfectionist. I hope he doesn't work the students too hard, or I'll have to have a chat with him," Alex said with a chuckle.

"Classes will be starting soon, I guess we should get going," Sky said, taking Alex's hand.

The three of us, Sean, Carina, Henry, Crow, Scarlett, Claire, Ms. Octavia and my father all rose from our seats and set off to our various classrooms and duties. Claire went to the music room and Ms. Octavia went to the art room. Henry went outside to check the garden before going to help Carina teach the healing classes. Sean also went outside to assist Florence with magical warrior training. Crow and Scarlett followed Alex to his office. They were discussing opportunities to help teach some classes.

Sky and my father headed outside. Sky was the ambassador for Artime to Warbler island, and my father was the ambassador for Artime to Quill. I drifted toward the tubes, using the special belt Aaron made for me. I almost always wore it, sometimes I could stand on my own, but I still wasn't able to walk at all. I was about to get on the tube so I could go see Sam before classes started when I heard a small voice behind me.

"Mrs. Burkesh," a young girl named Sarah said.

"Yes, Sarah?" I replied, trying not to sound impatient.

"I know my writing assignment is due today, but it's not finished, can I turn it in tomorrow?"

"May I turn it in tomorrow," I automatically corrected.

"May I turn it in tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll talk to you about it in class," I told her, climbing into the tube and heading to the theater before she could say a word.

I saw Samheed pacing in front of the stage, taking notes in his script and muttering to himself.

"Hey," I said floating over and poking him in the ribs.

"What?!" he cried, startled.

"You left this morning before I woke up," I complained.

"Oh sorry, I just needed to check the props and the costumes and the lighting-"

"Sam," I interrupted, your students need to learn to do some of this stuff you know."

"I know, I just want this play to go well."

"All of your plays this year have been fantastic, just don't forget to take a break every once in a while," I told him.

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry Lani, I'll get a couple of the older students to direct next time," he said. "By the way, make sure you pay attention to Seth during the show tomorrow, he's already getting really good."

"I will," I said laughing at Samheed's one track mind. "I'll let you get back to running the show." After one last kiss, I got back in the tube and went to my classroom. When I got out of the tube, I found Sarah waiting for me.

"So about my paper," she said.

* * *

The next morning I went down to breakfast, again without Sam.

"At least the show will be finished soon," Sky said between bites of omelet.

"Yeah, I'm glad his students are as enthusiastic as he is." I turned to Alex and Sean. "It reminds me of when we were younger, remember _Perseus, Perseus_?" I asked laughing.

"That reminds me, I still want to reprise my role as Perseus. I wonder if I can convince Sam to let us do it," Alex wondered aloud.

"I'm sure he would if you asked him nicely enough," Sean joked.

"Of course it would be a bit hard to swing a sword," Alex said, scowling at his left arm.

"You've been working with your right arm for a long time now,"I said, trying to be encouraging. "I'm sure you could do it."

Alex sighed, "I suppose, but I haven't tried fencing yet."

"It's always a good time to learn," Sky said, using one of the phrases Alex was constantly saying to his students.

"You're right, how hard could it be?"he said, his usual happy mood returning.

Thisbe, Fifer, and Seth came running over, "Mrs. Burkesh, Ms. Morning, Mr. Haluki," they cried. "Are you coming to see our show?"

"Of course we are," I told them as Seth climbed into Carina's lap, Thisbe climbed on Alex, and Fifer on Sky.

"You're very lucky Mr. Burkesh let you be part of the production, you're much younger than your castmates," Sean reminded them in an attempt to humble them.

"We know Dad," Seth said, too excited to catch his tone. The the kids ran back to the tubes.

"Well, they are full of energy aren't they?" Claire said with a smile.

"You have no idea," Alex told her.

* * *

That night a crowd of Artimeans packed into the theater.

"Welcome to the premier of our latest show, _Beyond Our Shores_ written by myself and my dear wife Lani," Samheed announced. I grinned at him from the front row. "Our young students have been working very hard on this production, so without further ado, _Beyond Our Shores._ " He walked off stage and the curtain rose.


	4. Chapter 4

**After the Battle pt. 1 Alex's POV**

"So Florence, how are we doing on spell components?" Alex asked. It had been nearly two months since the battle with the pirates and the Warblerans, and Alex, as head mage, was trying to restore order to both Artime and Quill.

"Well we're running pretty low on everything," Florence said. "Lani, Scarlet, Thatcher, and a few others have been writing on it, be we still don't have much."

"Okay, I've been meaning to spend some time in the art room anyway. I'm going to go make some right now." Alex walked down the hall toward Ms. Octavia's classroom, Florence starting worriedly after him.

When Alex walked into the art room, he found it empty. He opened the supply closet and surveyed the supplies. "Maybe I'll start with some origami dragons," he muttered to himself. He pulled out some origami paper and sat at one of the tables.

Alex struggled to make the first fold. His left arm was still in a sling, as useless as the day Queen Eagala stabbed him. He still hadn't really mastered using only his right hand, which was really starting to annoy him. He finally straightened the first fold in the paper and moved on to the second. He tried to crease the paper, but it kept coming unfolded. Alex let out a growl of frustration, throwing the paper on the floor.

He went back to the supply closet and grabbed some gray clay. He went back to the table and began rolling it out to make trapping clay. He used his right hand to form the shape of handcuffs. When he finished he looked down at his creation. Instead of the intricate, detailed shackles he'd intended to make, he saw what resembled something one of his little sisters would make.

Alex slammed his hand down on the clay, flattening it into a gray pancake. He stomped back to the supply closet and grabbed a fist full of paperclips. He sat back down and tried to bend then into the shape of scatterclips. He only managed to turn the paperclips into ruined, bent up wires.

Alex stood up so quickly his chair tipped over. He stared down at the things he'd attempted to create, and with a rage that had been building inside him for the last two months he flipped the table he had been sitting at. He tore through the room, knocking over easels and scattering art supplies every which way. "I used to be the best there was!" Alex cried, kicking the wall until his toes felt numb.

He turned toward the door only to find Ms. Octavia standing there, a sad look in her bespectacled eyes. "Ms. Octavia!" Alex yelped, "I...I...I'm sorry."

Without a word, Ms. Octavia walked over and wrapped a few tentacles around Alex as he collapsed into tears.

"I was just so frustrated," he said between sobs.

"It's okay to be upset Alex," Ms. Octavia told him. "I can only imagine what you're going through."

Alex lifted his head to look at her with watery eyes. "I always wanted to be good at something," he said. "And then I really got into art, you know? I even drew a 3-D drawing, but then she took it all away." He burst into tears again.

"Alex," Ms. Octavia said sternly. "Eagala did not take anything away from you."

Alex looked at her, confused.

"You are still one off the most creative young people I've ever met," she said. "Just because you have a little set back doesn't mean you should just give up."

"But I can't even use my left arm!" he cried.

"So what?" Ms. Octavia asked.

"So I can't draw or sculpt or do anything I used to be able to do!"

"Are you going to let it stop you?"

"Stop me from doing what?"

"Are you going to let it stop you from being the artist you were born to be?"

"Well...I don't know," Alex said.

"We'll start from the beginning, like when you first came to Artime," Ms. Octavia said as though she hadn't even heard him.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"You're going to start learning how to draw and paint with your right hand," she explained.

"Wait, hold on a second," Alex said. "I never said I wanted to do that stuff with my right hand."

"It'll be difficult, but I know you can do it Alex."

"I don't want to!"

Ms. Octavia stared at Alex. "We start tomorrow," she said resolutely. "But for now you need to clean this mess up." She turned and walked out of the art room.

Alex sighed, "I don't even want to," he muttered.

* * *

Alex was struggling to hang a shelf on the wall when Sky walked into the room. She hurried over to help him and they reorganized the different kinds of drawing pencils into their own cups.

"Ms. Octavia sent you in here," Alex said, it wasn't a question.

"Alex she just wants what's best for-"

"No she doesn't!" Alex interrupted. "She didn't even listen to me when I told her I don't want to draw with my right hand."

"She wasn't listening because she knows you better than that! I know you better than that!"

"If you know so much about me, what do I really want?" he asked.

"Alex, don't be a jerk," Sky snapped.

"Sorry," he muttered. "But seriously since when does everyone seem to know what's best for me?"

"Because you're so busy feeling sorry for yourself, you're not even thinking."

"I'm not feeling sorry for myself," Alex complained.

"Yes. You are. And it's very obvious," Sky said.

"Well, what do you suggest I do?" Alex asked.

"I think you should either start over with Ms. Octavia, or learn something else."

"Something else?"

"You need some kind of creative outlet, even if it isn't art," Sky said.

"What else would I do?" Alex asked incredulously.

"You could try singing," she suggested.

"You know I can't sing," Alex said laughing.

"How about playing an instrument?"

"With one hand?"

"Sure, you could play the piano," Sky said, suddenly excited. "I've been learning how to play. You could learn how to play the melodies with your right hand and I'll play the parts for the left hand!"

"Do you think that would work?" Alex asked.

"Yeah sure, even left-handed people have to play the melody with their right hand most of the time, it can be done."

"I guess I'll try," he said.

"Great! We'll start as soon as we're finished cleaning up."

"Maybe if I get the hang of it I really well be able to draw with my right hand," Alex suggested.

"That's the spirit!" Sky said. "Now, let's clean up this mess before the paint dries!" She dipped her finger in a puddle of red paint on the floor and swiped it across Alex's nose.

Alex crossed his eyes trying to see the paint. Sky laughed.

They cleaned the art room and then headed to the music room. Florence watched them from her post at the for and smiled.


End file.
